


[podfic] a fair crack of the whip

by Quefish



Series: Quefish Reads - podfics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Masochist Crowley (Good Omens), Oops, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Whipping, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: From the author:“You know I’ll happily sleep with you again in a heartbeat, but I’ve known you for six-thousand years, angel, and you couldn’t top a Christmas Tree.”Aziraphale didn’t entirely disagree. He’d always fancied himself an accomplished lover capable of great feats of passion, but he had never toyed with the concept of pain equalling pleasure. It was only later that it dawned on Aziraphale that Crowley hadn’t been slinging a casual barb about his lack of ability, but truly thought him incapable of the task. The nerve!AKA the one where Aziraphale accidentally interrupts Crowley's session with a dom and tries Very Hard to make it up to him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Quefish Reads - podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] a fair crack of the whip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimdarkfandango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkfandango/gifts), [Ponderosa (ponderosa121)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a fair crack of the whip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865150) by [grimdarkfandango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkfandango/pseuds/grimdarkfandango), [Ponderosa (ponderosa121)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa). 



[Listen on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hlyaPYjdWm46ZwK70XSLu_UzDK7gjURg)

[Listen on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jju03cw2l8bcx1d/a%20fair%20crack%20of%20the%20whip.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for listening!
> 
> [Quefish tumblr](https://starwars-goodomens-whatever.tumblr.com/)  
> [Quefish on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Lisafish77)


End file.
